Lost Memories
by Zexion12
Summary: After The Events Of Kingdom Hearts 2 The Organization And Namine Are Back. Namine Is Ordered By The Organization To Erase Sora's Memories, What are The Organization's True Intentions With Sora...? Please Read&Review&Suscribe...
1. Lost Memories

Lost Memories

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>Namine sat in her white chair and slowly sketched in her notebook. She was drawing a picture of Sora sitting on a papou tree. She lightly smiled at the picture. She missed Sora so much but she wasn't allowed to see him she wasn't even supposed to be here right now.<p>

Behind her a dark portal appeared and a man with a black cloak on and his hood up stepped out of it. The portal disappeared behind him and he flipped off his head and long blue hair fell over his shoulders.

He slowly walked over to her his footsteps echoing off the white walls. He stood behind her and put his hand on her shoulder as she flinched at his touch. Namine clutched the brown colored pencil in her hand.

The man said "Namine it seems the Superior is in need of your services again."

Namine grunted and sternly asked "why would I help you Saix?"

Saix lightly chuckled and answered "because it involves Sora."

Namine gasped and Saix slowly smiled and said "Superior wants you to break the Chain Of Memories in Sora's heart."

Namine gasped and quickly shook her head and exclaimed "no, I won't do it!"

Saix lightly chuckled "you didn't let me finish, Superior wants you to get rid of all his memories except the ones of his name and the usage of the Keyblade and how to use it and of course his magic."

Namine shook her head and she asked "why would I do that?"

Saix smirked "Superior knew you would say something like that and that's why he said if you don't do it he'll kill Sora, Riku, and Kairi." Namine looked forward her eyes widened with fear.

She let go off the brown colored pencil and it rolled down the Sketchbook and clattered on the floor. Namine said "I'm listening."

Saix smiled and said "I'll give you a couple of minutes to make up your mind and when I come back you'd better have your mind made up." Namine sadly nodded and a dark portal appeared behind Saix and he turned around and walked into it.

The dark portal disappeared and Namine looked down at her sketch of Sora.

Namine thought, _I can't do this not after everything I've caused him but if I don't Him, Riku, and Kairi will die because of me._

Namine sighed and pondered about it some more. She thought, _what will I do, maybe I can…_

Namine snapped her head up as an idea popped in her head.

She bravely nodded; she knew what she had to do. It didn't take long for Saix to come back. He stood behind her once more and asked "is your mind made up?"

Namine bravely nodded and replied "I'll do it." Saix smirked "Xemnas knew you would make the right choice." Namine sighed as Saix turned around and a portal appeared in front of him. Before he walked into it Namine quickly stood up and turned around clutching the sketch book against her chest.

She demanded "what are your intentions with Sora?"

Saix lightly chuckled "all in good time Namine."

He added "Xemnas wants it done by sundown." Namine gasped and replied "by sundown that's too soon." Saix said "have it down by sundown Namine." He walked through the portal and it disappeared.

Namine sighed and sat down in her chair and turned to a fresh page in her sketch book and picked up the brown colored pencil and sadly started to draw.

I walked across the wooden bridge. I walked to the papou tree and sat down on it. I leaned back and inhaled the fresh island air. It felt good to be back home; I just got back from defeating Xemnas. Its crazy thinking that just yesterday I was defeating Xemnas. I looked back wondering where Kairi and Riku were.

I looked back at the sun as it was starting to set. I really missed Destiny Islands sunsets there always beautiful. I deeply sighed; I wonder where Tidus and Wak-… Wait who was I talking about?

I shrugged it off and looked back at the sunset. I sighed in annoyance, where was Riku and Kai-…

I raised one eyebrow and looked around. Where was I, what is this place? I got off the tree I was sitting on and I heard a female yell my name. I turned around to see a red haired girl and a silver haired boy running across a wooden bridge. I met them half way and the silver haired boy said "sorry we're late we got caught up in a game of Blitz ball."

I looked at them and asked "do I know you?"

The red haired girl giggled "stop playing around Sora." I looked at her and shook my head and demanded "how do you know my name?"

She said "Sora it's me, Kairi and Riku." I looked at them both and Riku took a step forward and asked "are you feeling well?"

I took a step back and shook my head and replied "who are you?" Riku looked hurt and he said "Sora don't you remember me?" That's when I heard someone whisper my name. I looked around and saw a cloaked man slowly walk under the bridge. I looked to the other side but he didn't come out.

A heard someone whisper "follow me Sora." I snapped out of it and pushed by Riku and Kairi and jumped down off of the bridge.

I heard Kairi yell "SORA!"

I looked under the bridge and saw a dark portal. I gasped and looked up and saw Riku about to jump down. I quickly ran at the portal and ran inside of it. I felt Darkness trying to claw its way into my heart desperately trying to get it. I came out another portal on a platform.

I looked around and looked up to see I was in a round room with these high chairs, it had to be at least 13 high chairs but only 12 were filled. I looked up at the highest one to see a man with chocolate skin and long silver hair that fell over his shoulders.

He looked at me with his amber colored eyes and smirked "finally the Keyblade Bearer has arrived." There was something about these people it's like I know them from somewhere…..

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and yes I'll explain why the Organization and Namine is back don't worry. So what do you think of it do you like it so far, is it confusing, boring exciting. Tell me what you guys think I love feedback. Remember Reviews are always welcomed. Please READ&amp;REVIEW&amp;SUSCRIBE. Stay tuned for the next chapter: First Day<p>

-Zexion12


	2. First Day

First Day

Sorry for the extremely long update I've been so busy these past dew months and I promise I'll be updating more

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>I looked up at all the people and raised my eyebrow in confusion. These people they seem familiar like I know them from somewhere. A blue haired male with a X on his face said "good he's here." I looked up at the male that was in the highest chair. He looked down at me with little interest in his eyes.<p>

He lightly smiled at me and exclaimed "let's all welcome our XIII member: Sora one of the Keyblade's Chosen!" a red haired male with long red spikes leaned forward with a surprised look on his face.

He asked "wait we're not getting Roxas back?"

A blonde haired woman sneered "why get the fake when we can have the original."

The red head glared at her and angrily exclaimed "shut up Larxene nobody asked you!" Larxene laughed and replied "Axel get over it Roxas is not coming back."

That Laugh I know that laugh, but where?

A small male with steel blue hair commented "even if we do get Roxas back he won't have any of his memories, it'll be like the First Day he joined."

Axel looked down in disbelief and shook his head while the blue haired man with the X on his face added "Zexion's right Axel we'll have to teach Roxas all over again."

Axel looked up at that male that was in the highest chair and pleaded "Xemnas please…"

Xemnas sighed and replied "Axel we're keeping Sora he already has knowledge of the Keyblade and his Magic, plus we can't have a repeat of what happened last time with Roxas or have you forgot?"

Axel looked down with a frown on his face and said "no I haven't forgotten Superior." I looked up at Axel, why did he seem so familiar. I suddenly felt sad, I know Axel from somewhere; I know all these people from somewhere. The big question is but where? Axel looked up at Xemnas and asked "so who'll be in charge of him?"

Xemnas thought for a minute and said "nobody will, he already knows how to use the Keyblade and his Magic so he'll be fine, you guys are to make sure he doesn't get killed and make sure his meddling friends don't find him."

They nodded and dark portal appeared under me and consumed. I felt the darkness try to claw its way into my heart once again. I reappeared in an all white room. It had a White bed and white sheets and comforter with this weird symbol on it. I saw a white dresser against the wall with a mirror over top of it.

I looked to my left and saw door which I assume leads into the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and saw everything was white. It looked like an ordinary bathroom to me. I walked back into the bedroom and saw clothes on the bed which weren't there before. It was a short-sleeved black cloak like the one the others wore but the others wear a long sleeved one.

There was black fingerless gloves, black cargos like the one's I had on they even had the straps like the straps on my pants but theses were all black, a short sleeved black shirt and a pair of black shoes like the ones I had on now.

I guess I was supposed to put these on. I slowly stripped down and changed into the clothes on my bed. I walked over to the dresser to look at myself in the mirror. I looked alright I guess.

...

Namine looked at the boy lying in front of the crystal pod. It was Sora but with black hair. Namine lightly smiled at her work. Her plan might just work, now all she needs is to save the real Sora, but how? She grabbed her brown sketch book out of her white chair and sat down. She looked at Sora and felt confident that this plan will work.

This was only part one of her plan now part two is still a mystery to her. Namine was proud of herself but also feeling guilty. She shouldn't even be here, her or the Organization. She should be joined with Kairi right now and the Organization should be dead. She barely knows why the Organization is back but she does know it has something to do with Kingdom Hearts.

She thinks Kingdom Hearts had enough power to bring them back thus allowing them to bring her back. She still wonders what there true intentions are with Sora but she has a clue that they might want to complete Kingdom Hearts and they need a Keyblade to do so. She sighed and looked at Sora and patiently waited for him to wake up which should be very soon.

Kairi picked up the bottled letter which washed up on the shore and raised one eyebrow at it. She looked to where the papou tree was and saw Riku leaning against the papou tree.

She looked back at the bottle and saw King Mickey's seal. She gasped her eyes widening in surprised. She turned around and ran towards the ladder and climbed up and ran across the bridge leading to where Riku was.

She cried out "RIKU!"

Riku looked back at the cry of his name and saw Kairi running towards him. It was only earlier where Sora freaked out and disappeared. He was worried sick about his friend. Kairi caught up with him panting and out of breath. She held out the bottled message to him and Riku's eyes widened in surprise as he saw King Mickey's seal.

Riku took the bottle from her as Kairi caught her breath. He got the message out and Kairi stood next to them as they read the contents of the letter. Their eyes once again widened in surprise as they finished reading the letter….

* * *

><p>So how'd you guys like it? I hope you'd like the ending it was just like the secret ending in Kingdom Hearts but without Sora this time. So why do you think Namine created the fake Sora and what do you think brought back Organization XIII? Answers will be revealed in the next chapter.<p>

so leave a review about what you think of the chapter and don't forget to leave in a review why you think Namine created the fake Sora and what do you think brought back Organization XIII. Remember Reviews make the world go round. Please Read&Review&Suscribe

-Zexion12


End file.
